


Tan importante

by Aikocchi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Timeskip, ero cook & baka kenshi, más o menos?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikocchi/pseuds/Aikocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asegúrate de no morirte en esa isla. Sólo yo tengo permiso para matarte, cabeza de alga..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan importante

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí dejo uno de mis fics de OP. Lo tenía publicado en ff (aún sigue allí de hecho) pero quería importarlo aquí. Aprovecho que el cumpleaños de nuestro espadachín ha sido hace nada para motivarme a sacarlo del baúl de los recuerdos y publicarlo aquí.

 

Hasta ese día el tiempo había pasado extrañamente rápido para Zoro. Rápido y monótono. Se había acostumbrado a estar en aquella maldita y tétrica isla y se había acostumbrado también a la rutina del entrenamiento con Mihawk.

Sabía que para poder superar aquella prueba y hacerse más fuerte no podía permitirse pensar en sus nakama; en cómo o dónde estarían o si se encontrarían bien. No. Tenía que volver a ser el frío 'cazador de piratas' que sólo se preocupa por su propia supervivencia. Tenía que hacerlo si quería mantenerse con vida…

Y hasta el momento le había dado buenos resultados esa abstracción. Hasta el momento en que recibió la carta.

Aquel día se había levantado con la idea de hacer lo mismo de siempre. Creía que las horas transcurrirían sin incidentes, como de costumbre. Fue justo antes de desayunar cuando descubrió lo equivocado que estaba.

\- Roronoa.- la voz de su 'maestro' le hizo darse la vuelta y le preguntó con la mirada qué demonios quería – Ha llegado una carta para ti.

Las cejas del espadachín se arquearon más de lo que ya de por sí estaban.

" _¿Una carta? ¿Para mí?" Debe ser un error"_

Se acercó lentamente hasta el Shichibukai y le arrebató el sobre que sostenía en el aire. A continuación, observó el trozo de papel amarillento que tenía entre sus manos. No tenía remitente. Sólo estaba escrito su nombre.  _Roronoa Zoro_. Nada más.

Era muy extraño. En teoría nadie sabía que él se encontraba allí. ¿Cómo podía recibir una carta alguien que se suponía que había desaparecido del mapa? No le daba buena espina aquel asunto.

Miró hacia los lados insistentemente para comprobar que se encontraba a solas en la habitación antes de abrir el sobre. Mihawk había desaparecido. Mejor así.

Lo analizó con la mirada una vez más pero por más que buscaba sólo estaban esas dos palabras. Roronoa. Zoro.

Quien las había escrito tenía una buena letra. No era llamativa a la vista pero sí agradable. Era una letra fina y alargada. Habría apostado una mano a que era una letra de mujer.

Y la habría perdido.

Sólo con leer el "amistoso saludo" de la carta supo quién era el remitente.

 

* * *

 

_Para el marimo idiota:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, he conseguido de algún modo que el estúpido pájaro del periódico te haya hecho llegar la carta._

_Ahora mismo estarás en algún sitio parado como un idiota preguntándote cómo coño he sabido dónde estabas, ¿verdad? ¡Je! Los hombres como yo tenemos recursos…_

_En fin, realmente, el monstruo que reina en esta isla resulta ser un pez gordo de la Armada Revolucionaria y ya sabes, tienen contactos y mucha información. Así que le pedí que averiguara dónde estabais todos y ¡voila!_

_Pero no creas que te escribo porque me aburro o algo así. Aún en este puto infierno hay mejores maneras de matar el tiempo que con un marimo como tú. El caso es que mi memoria me ha jugado una mala pasada. Me he acordado de qué día es hoy._

_Me juego el cuello a que a ti se te ha olvidado. Y estoy seguro de que no lo perdería._

_Hoy es 11 de Noviembre, marimo._

_El año pasado te enfadaste mucho porque fui el único que no te regaló nada de toda la tripulación. Este año al menos te felicito así que date por satisfecho. Aunque si quieres un regalo, puedo darte una paliza cuando nos veamos de nuevo. Eso sí, una paliza con cariño._

_Así que más te vale prepararte en el tiempo que te queda hasta el reencuentro. Yo me estoy haciendo tan fuerte que la primera patada que te dé te mandará directo a Skypiea. Hasta este infierno tenía que tener algo bueno._

_Aquí hay gente a la que odio, aunque sería más correcto decir que siento repulsión hacia ellos… pero aún no he encontrado a nadie que me saque de mis casillas tanto como tú.¡ No sabes lo tranquilo que estoy sin tener que aguantarte!_

_En fin, no voy a gastar más tiempo contigo, tengo que matar a unos cuantos 'demonios'._

_Asegúrate de no morirte en esa isla. Sólo yo tengo permiso para matarte, cabeza de alga._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Sanji._

 

* * *

 

 

Leyó la carta unas cinco veces seguidas y al terminar dobló el papel y lo metió en el sobre ceremoniosamente. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita autosuficiente.

Después de todo, hasta el cocinero podía ser amable cuando quería. Aunque había dudado por un momento si se trataba más bien de una nueva forma de tocarle los cojones.

Y tenía que reconocer que, por mucho que le pesara, el imbécil del cocinero tenía razón. No sabía en qué día vivía así que era lógico que no recordase su propio cumpleaños.

\- ¿Era algo importante?

Ojos de halcón había aparecido de la nada y le observaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta perspicazmente.

\- No demasiado.

El Shichibukai le dio la espalda poniendo rumbo a la puerta principal del castillo.

\- Si quieres contestar hazlo ahora antes del entrenamiento. Tienes 5 minutos.

Zoro se sonrío de nuevo. Incluso el infame Ojos de Halcón podía ser amable. ¿Qué más sorpresas podría llevarse en un mismo día?

Pero no fue a su habitación. Él también se dirigió a la puerta principal, dispuesto a comenzar su entrenamiento cuanto antes. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral apretó una vez más la carta entre sus manos y tras darle una última mirada se la guardó en el haramaki.

Las ásperas palabras del cejas de sushi le habían subido, en cierto modo, la moral. Que un cocinero pervertido se acuerde de tu cumpleaños no es algo que suceda todos los días.

Pero para que engañarse. Él  _ya_  sabía de quien era la carta antes de leerla. Lo sabía incluso antes de quitársela de las manos a Mihawk. Quizás sólo había sido una intuición, un pensamiento inconsciente que había cruzado su cabeza, o tal vez… una esperanza.

Se quitó la camiseta antes de comenzar. Mihawk le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, como si le estuviera preguntando si no pensaba contestar. Después de todo, alguien se había tomado las molestias de localizarle y hacerle llegar la dichosa carta. No era moco de pavo.

El peliverde ignoró esa mirada y se llevó la mano inconscientemente al haramaki. Al lugar dónde había guardado su regalo de cumpleaños.

" _Claro que voy a contestar… pero esperaré unos meses… hasta el 2 de Marzo más o menos…"_

 

* * *

 

Expulsó de sus pulmones el humo con suavidad y lo vio desparecer en el aire. Qué bien sabía después del trabajo bien hecho.

Intentó limpiarse la sangre seca que le quedaba en las comisuras de los labios pero, como se temía, estaba demasiado seca. Así que centró su atención en los agujeros y rotos que tenía su chaqueta.

El último okama le había costado. No era un principiante. Pero tampoco había sido tan duro como para tener que dejarse la piel en ello. Ahora ya tenía una receta más. Pero todavía le quedaban 47… y la dificultad aumentaba con cada uno de ellos.

Estiró las piernas y enterró las manos en la fina arena de la playa. Sentir cómo sus dedos resbalaban por la suave arena le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a relajarse. Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero cuando disfrutaba de esos momentos de serenidad en la playa siempre se acordaba del idiota del marimo.

Pensó inmediatamente en la carta que le había escrito y en si le habría llegado. Pero no tenía forma de saberlo, por mucho que pensara en ello.

Pensó también en lo mucho que le había costado conseguir la localización del espadachín. Iva-san se negaba a darle ninguna información sobre sus nakama. Casi le tuvo que suplicar y al final acordaron que se la daría cuando hubiera derrotado al menos a 50 de los okamas.

Y se acordó también de lo siguiente que dijo esa maldita reina okama que tanto disfrutaba torturándole…

"- Muy bien candy-boy. Pero sólo te daré información sobre uno de ellos. Elige con cuidado…"

E impulsivamente el nombre de Zoro salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Cualquiera habría imaginado que elegiría a una de sus chicas pero… su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada.

Y no se arrepentía.

Le dio la última calada a su cigarro y lo arrojó lejos. Se tumbó completamente sobre la arena dorada e intentó averiguar cómo aquel marimo imbécil y sin cerebro se había vuelto tan importante para él.

Los dos estaban en la misma situación. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que el otro era alguien sumamente importante.

 

Tan importante como para que uno de ellos elija al otro por encima de cualquier otra persona…

Tan importante como para que uno de ellos guarde las palabras del otro pegadas a su propia piel…


End file.
